


На веки вечные с тобой

by Madness_Of_Sheo



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Historical, Japanese Culture, Lesbian Character, Romance, Youkai
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_Of_Sheo/pseuds/Madness_Of_Sheo
Summary: - Мне все равно сколько у тебя будет хвостов: один, пять или девять. Для меня ты всегда будешь самой храброй и сильной лисичкой.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	На веки вечные с тобой

_Шорохом сов укрыться от псов_

_Им не заметить нас_

_Хвостом к хвосту, вдвоем в пустоту_

_Снова, в который раз_

Середина апреля. Сегодня отмечается традиционный праздник Такаяма мацури. А значит, с самого раннего утра в Храме Хие-Дзиндзя музыканты разбудят округу звуками японских флейт и боем барабанов. Там же соберутся люди, одетые в традиционные праздничные одежды.

И никто даже не заметит двух девушек стоящих чуть поодаль.

\- Аризу, - Одна, что повыше, касается плеча другой. - Смотри, какое красивое кимоно у той майко.

Та чуть улыбается, хитро прищуриваясь.

\- Хочешь такое же?

Девушка отрицательно покачала головой, беря собеседницу за руку.

\- Пойдем.

\- Ну как же, разве мы не посмотрим еще, Рэй? Мне так нравится смотреть на людские праздники, тут все так красиво! - Аризу умоляюще тянет девушку за рукав кимоно.

\- Насмотришься еще. Как бы нас родители не обыскались. - Рэй спокойно улыбается, ласково заправляя прядь рыжих волос девушке за ушко.

\- Опять они будут магии учить. Не хочу! - Недовольно бурчит Аризу, но позволяет себя увести вглубь леса.

\- Это все для твоего же блага. Твои родители хотят чтобы ты была сильной кицунэ. Понимаешь? - Так же спокойно продолжает Рэй, будто бы объясняя это маленькому ребенку. Хотя, наверное, так оно и было. Аризу была младшее ее на сотню, а может и больше, лет. Когда ты кицунэ, ты не следишь за ходом времени.

\- Я тоже много чего хочу. - Отвечает младшая, выводя Рэй из раздумий.

\- Например? - Та удивленно вскидывает бровь, ожидая от Аризу всего что угодно.

\- Например, скрыться в листве, подальше от людских глаз, и целовать тебя много-много раз... - Глаза младшей кицунэ хитро заблестели, в то время как Рэй лишь смущенно отвела взгляд.

\- Аризу!

\- Что? С тобой это делать гораздо приятнее, чем с мужчинами. - Она делает недовольное личико, но тут же продолжает. - И почему я не могу сразу забирать всю их энергию и убивать? Неужели я должна их постоянно соблазнять?

Рэй ведет плечом, давая понять, что на эту тему она разговаривать не намерена. Да, ей тоже было неприятно это делать. Каждый раз ощущать на себе этот животный взгляд мужчины. От одних только воспоминаний у нее мурашки по коже. А от мыслей о том, что-то же самое испытывает и Аризу, ей хотелось собственными руками придушить каждого, кого пришлось соблазнять девушке. 

\- Рэй? - Рыжеволосая едва ощутимо касается запястья девушки, выводя ее из раздумий.

\- Да?

\- Правда, что говорят в твоей семье? Что ты уедешь из города?

\- Ты подслушивала? - Рэй хмурится, недовольно сверля девушку взглядом, но тут же продолжает, не давая ей ответить. - Это лишь на какое-то время, да и только ради учебы. Мои родители хотят, чтобы я отлично училась и получила высокий ранг, а в том городе есть прекрасный наставник, который мне поможет.

\- На какое-то время это сколько? Сотня лет? Больше? - Аризу хочет продолжить, но лишь глубоко вздыхает, стараясь успокоиться. - Просто… Я не хочу расставаться. Тем более, когда у нас с тобой такая… - Она замялась. - Неопределенность в отношениях. - Рэй удивленно вскинула брови, собираясь что-то ответить, но девушка быстро подняла руку вверх, призывая к молчанию. - Подожди. Ты порой ведешь себя как моя старшая сестра. Мы гуляем вместе, выходим в город, ты меня учишь чему-то новому, но… Все остальное? То что мы спим вместе? Все наши поцелуи, то как я будучи лисой лежу у тебя на коленях, согревая тебя? - Аризу замолкает так же резко, как и до этого начала, и теперь только смущенно отводит взгляд, не желая сталкиваться с изучающим взглядом старшей.

\- О, моя милая Аризу, - Рэй тепло улыбается, беря ладонь девушки и поднося ее к губам. - Я тебя люблю, вот и вся истина. Мне нравится проводить время с тобой, все равно как. Будь то наши прогулки в город или что-то иное. Аризу вспыхивает, прижимаясь к кицунэ и прикрывая глаза.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, сильно-сильно. Я даже ради тебя учиться готова. Чтобы ты знала, что я сильная кицунэ. - Быстро протараторила Аризу, утыкаясь носом в грудь девушки.

\- Я, итак, знаю, что ты сильная. - Рэй тепло улыбается, зарываясь рукой в волосы младшей и нежно целуя ее в макушку. - Мне все равно сколько у тебя будет хвостов: один, пять или девять. Для меня ты всегда будешь самой храброй и сильной лисичкой.

\- Даже если у тебя самой будет девять хвостов? - Спрашивает Аризу, поднимая взгляд на Рэй.

\- Даже если у меня самой будет девять хвостов. - Со смешком подтверждает Рэй. 

Две кицунэ так и стояли посреди леса пока младшая не встала на цыпочки, чтобы нежно поцеловать вторую. Возможно, пройдет не одна сотня лет, прежде чем Рэй сможет получить девять хвостов, а Аризу пять, но как они и договаривались раньше, ранги ни за что не повлияют на их любовь.


End file.
